


Helex didn't listen.

by TKXHV



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, mild descriptions of character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKXHV/pseuds/TKXHV
Summary: Helex is quicker on the uptake to not go along with Kaon's order not to shoot at Ratchet and Drift.





	Helex didn't listen.

Helex wasn’t the best when it came to pinpoint accuracy with a gun. He shot from the hip, literally, and only when there were mass amounts of autobots to mow down, and there was no reality in which he could wield Vos.

So accuracy wasn’t a strong point, but he could at least try to hit that traitor Deadlock in the slagging face so Kaon didn’t throw as much of a fit later. Helex fired his back cannons at the small ship, blasting a hole through a wing and hitting the medic square in the chest. Not quite what he’d wanted but it at least made Deadlock drop the Pet.

Helex allowed himself a brief eyeroll at Kaon lunging forward to try and catch the creature, before he fired again at the vessel, this time hitting the cockpit and sending it crashing to the ground. He gave the order to Deathsaurus’s troops to finish them off before he turned his attention back to Kaon, who was kneeling over the still-unconscious turbofox, checking it over for injuries.

The red mech protested as Helex roughly picked him up by his back-kibble, forcing him back on his feet.  
“What in the hell were you thinking!?” Helex hissed through grit teeth, “You were about to them let go over a lobotomized traitor! Tarn would blow a fragging fuse if he found out that you’d almost cost us killing both Ratchet and Deadlock over that damned thing!”  
“I’m sure he would have understood…” Kaon muttered, not sounding at all confident in his own words.  
“Tarn is nowhere near being “understanding” lately and you know it,” Helex chastised, “You’re lucky I didn’t listen to you.”

Kaon mumbled an apology as Helex released him, picking up the limp form of the Pet and slinging it over his shoulder.

“Just pull yourself together, alright?” Helex told him as one of Deathsaurus’s soldiers jogged up to the two of them.

“Sirs, I am sorry to report that Ravage escaped us, but Ratchet, Deadlock and the… the yellow one are dead.”

“Good.” said Helex, “I want this area cleared up and the remains of all fallen Decepticons taken back to the base we’ve set up to be taken care of. Once that’s done, everyone is to return to their pre-assigned tasks. I will report what happened to Tarn and Deathsaurus.”

The soldier nodded and returned to the others, relaying the orders. Helex looked back down at Kaon, energon staining his lip where he was biting down in anxiety, and sighed, gently clapping his friend on the back, “I’ll water down what happened in the report.” he assured.

Kaon managed a weak smile and thanked him.


End file.
